doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Sarah Jane Smith (Liste d'apparitions)
Cette page affiche les différentes apparitions de Sarah Jane Smith. Télévision Doctor Who Saison 11 *''The Time Warrior'' (Première apparition) *''Invasion of the Dinosaurs'' *''Death to the Daleks'' *''The Monster of Peladon'' *''Planet of the Spiders'' Saison 12 *''Robot'' *''The Ark in Space'' *''The Sontaran Experiment'' *''Genesis of the Daleks'' *''Revenge of the Cybermen'' Saison 13 *''Terror of the Zygons'' *''Planet of Evil'' *''Pyramids of Mars'' *''The Android Invasion'' *''The Brain of Morbius'' *''The Seeds of Doom'' Saison 14 *''The Masque of Mandragora'' *''The Hand of Fear'' (départ) Saison 18 *''Logopolis'' (Flashback, vidéo d'archives) Saison 20 *''The Five Doctors'' Saison 21 *''Resurrection of the Daleks'' (Flashback, vidéo d'archives) Saison 28 / Saison 2 de la nouvelle série *''School Reunion'' Saison 30 / saison 4 de la nouvelle série *''Turn Left'' (Image sur une télévision) *''The Stolen Earth/Journey's End'' Spéciaux 2009 *''The End of Time'' ''K9 and Compagny'' *''A Girl's Best Friend'' ''The Sarah Jane Adventures'' Saison 1 *''Invasion of the Bane'' *''Revenge of the Slitheen'' *''Eye of the Gorgon'' *''Warriors of Kudlak'' *''Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane?'' *''The Lost Boy'' Saison 2 *''The Last Sontaran'' *''Day of the Clown'' *''Secrets of the Stars'' *''The Mark of the Berserker'' *''The Temptation of Sarah Jane Smith'' *''Enemy of the Bane'' SPÉCIAL *''From Raxacoricofallapatorius With Love'' Saison 3 *''Prisoner of the Judoon'' *''The Mad Woman in the Attic'' *''The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith'' *''The Eternity Trip'' *''Mona Lisa's Revenge'' *''The Gift'' Saison 4 *''The Nightmare Man'' *''The Vault of Secrets'' *''Death of the Doctor'' *''The Empty Planet'' *''Lost in Time'' *''Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith'' Saison 5 *''Sky'' *''The Curse of Clyde Langer'' *''The Man Who Never Was'' Virgin Missing Adventures *The Ghosts of N-Space - novelisation de l'épisode radio. *A Device of Death *Managra *Evolution *System Shock *Downtime - novelisation du film indépendant BBC Past Doctor Adventures *Amorality Tale *Island of Death *Wolfsbane *Bullet Time BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures *Interference - Book One / Interference - Book Two Companions of Doctor Who *Harry Sullivan's War (personnage secondaire) *K-9 and Company - novelisation de A Girl's Best Friend Doctor Who Short Stories *Old Flames *Rights *The Sow in Rut *The Android Maker of Calderon IV Short Trips *Balloon Debate *The Discourse of Flies *An Overture Too Early *Eternity *All Done with Mirrors *To Kill a Nandi Bear *Primitives *The Republican's Story *Categorical Imperative *Observer Effect *Lily *UNIT Christmas Parties: Ships That Pass *Suitors, Inc. *The Last Broadcast *Neptune *The Lampblack Wars *Numb *Generation Gap Decalog *The Duke of Dominoes *Scarab of Death *Moving On BBC Radio Dramas *The Time Machine *The Paradise of Death *The Ghosts of N-Space Doctor Who Annual Nouvelles *Separation Day *The Time Thief *Before the Legend *Scorched Earth *Neptune *Signal S.O.S. *The Discourse of Flies *Primitives *The Lampblack Wars *An Overture Too Early *The Vampires of Crellium *On the Slippery Trail *A New Life *The Hospitality on Hankus *The Sinister Sponge *Avast There! *The Mission *The Heat-Seekers *To Kill a Nandi Bear *The Republican's Story *The Duke of Dominoes *Rights *Observer Effect *All Done with Mirrors *War on Aquatica *Cyclone Terror *Double Trouble *The Time Snatch *The Eye-Spiders of Pergross *Detour to Diamedes *Secret of the Bald Planet *UNIT Christmas Parties: Ships That Pass *The Magic Box! *Which Way Out? *Scarab of Death *The Sleeping Beast *The Sands of Tymus *A New Life *The Sea of Faces *Categorical Imperative *The Android Maker of Calderon IV *Eternity *Old Flames *Farewells *Lily *Powerstone *The Shroud of Azaroth *Hound of Hell *The Monster of Loch Crag *Horror Hotel *The Curse of Kanbo-Ala *Housewarming *The Sow in Rut *Balloon Debate *Moving On *A Dog's Life Comic Strip Stories *Doomcloud *Perils of Paris *Who's Who? *Death Flower *The Psychic Jungle *Neuronic Nightmare *The Body Snatcher *Menace on Metalupiter *Return of the Daleks *The Wreckers *The Emperor's Spy *The Sinister Sea *Woden's Warriors *The Space Ghost *The Dalek Revenge *Virus *Treasure Trail *Hubert's Folly *Counter-Rotation *Mind Snatch *The Hoaxers *The Tansbury Experiment *The Rival Robots *The Traitor *Jackals of Space *The Naked Flame *Dredger Doctor Who Yearbook *Farewells *The Hungry Bomb *Ships *Girls' Night In *Playtime *Fond Memories Doctor Who Magazine *The Heat Seekers *Train-Flight *Black Destiny *Ground Zero *City of Devils IDW Publishing *The Forgotten (apparence brève) Argus Records *Doctor Who and the Pescatons Solo-Play Adventure Game *The Vortex Crystal The Amazing World of Doctor Who *The Vampires of Crellium *On the Slippery Trail The Sarah Jane Adventures (livres audio) *The Glittering Storm *The Thirteenth Stone *The Time Capsule *The Ghost House *The White Wolf *The Shadow People *Wraith World *Deadly Download Novelisation *Invasion of the Bane *Revenge of the Slitheen *Eye of the Gorgon *Warriors of Kudlak *Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? *The Lost Boy *The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith Big Finish Productions Sarah Jane Smith audio series *Comeback *The TAO Connection *Test of Nerve *Ghost Town *Mirror, Signal, Manoeuvre *Buried Secrets *Snow Blind *Fatal Consequences *Dreamland Autres *Downtime K-9 Annual *Powerstone *The Shroud of Azaroth *Hound of Hell *The Monster of Loch Crag *Horror Hotel *The Curse of Kanbo-Ala en:Sarah Jane Smith - List of Appearances Category:Liste d'apparition